Want Sex (song)
“Want Sex” is a song recorded by collaborative group, Babyface, and released as the lead single for their debut album, “We Are... Babyface” on January 2nd, 2019. Background The two artists have never collabed in the past, but ever since Melanie’s scrapped debut, PSYCHO which was scrapped due to commercial failure, In May 2018, Zella revealed via Twitter that she had been playing it on repeat on 2013 ever since it leaked and that she would love to do a collab in the future. On June 4, Martinez replied to a follower on the same social network suggesting that there would be more than one collaboration between her and Day to be released past 2018. On June 11, Day excitely announced on Twitter that they were going to collaborate on something big in the future. Shortly after the album was revealed, the song was released on January 2nd, 2019 for digital download and streaming. The single‘s artcover is of Day posing in front of her bedroom door. Commercial Performance "Want Sex" debuted at number 43 on the US Billboard Hot 100 after a full week of tracking, with 19,000 downloads sold and 12 million streams. The song became Melanie’s 8th entry and marks Zella’s first appearance on the Hot 100. It fell 24 positions to number 67 in its second week. In its fourth week, it rose to number 48, and later reached a peak of number 42 after the music video was released. Outside the United States, "Want Sex" also reached the top 20 in Australia, Scotland, and the United Kingdom. Reception Joshua Copperman of Spin called the song "charming", "raunchy", and "forceful", and described the instrumental as "cloudy but decidedly pretty". He found it nearly identical to Troye Sivan's "Dance to This", which is "danceable" in opposite to "Want Sex" which "buries its groove in pure atmosphere". Mitch Findlay of HotNewHipHop said the song is "a breezy addition to We Are... Babyface, an obligatory radio effort, tailor made for summer play." He adds that the track "serves as intimate companion piece to "Cake", and will no doubt appeal to a different set of ears." Mackenzie Cummings-Grady of Billboard finds that the "bouncy bop" nature of the song shows that "the album, unlike Melanie and Zella’s previous efforts, will be a combination of club-ready pop and hardcore hip hop.". Lyrics I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want an ex, so I can get texts, then get together on my bed I want sex, with a bed, with you with me, I’m waiting for you in the club But my engines are roaring like the ones in his truck I want a hunk on my bed to love me and love my head Fuck Bluffington and fuck how people like to expect how boys meets girls I’m over the shit people like to think when boys meets girls When boys meets girls like me, they don’t take me on a date I fuck them for the day When boys meets girls like me I fuck them and I don’t pay Wanna dive in me better wash that with dove Why make me wait until you’re ready, just go into it already I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want an ex, so I can get texts, then get together on my bed I want sex, with a bed, with you with me Love me well, don’t tell, just like and love how I love you I want sex, with a bed, with you with me Hottie’s sweaty clothes I got them hottie’s sweaty clothes, yeah you want this dose Just come with me and see where we, this, me, goes Telling me feeling me like I’m your delicate rose I got an ace up my sleeve and I wanna pull it out on you I wanna do everything that you won’t expect I do Wanna eat it like I’m starving I know you want it too Wanna love me but I wanna twist kiss tsk your heat Why make me wait until you’re ready, just go into it already I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want an ex, so I can get texts, then get together on my bed I want sex, with a bed, with you with me Love me well, don’t tell, just like and love how I love you I want sex, with a bed, with you with me W-want sex, want sex W-want sex, want sex W-want sex, want sex W-want sex, want sex He like it cause I trapping him in my DM’s I say I wanna spoil him with Gucci but he don’t want them So I’m riding it, Ferrari, kiss, but I’m not gonna have any kids Kissing me in the morning, but I still mourn last night Even though he tired, jawline cheek bones still looking fly He tryna convince me he had better but he know he can’t fight Look at it look at me, on me baby, why don’t you save me oh When I suck it up, when I fuck it out, he still givin’ me that flow In the morning, I still going on, and he can’t resist he be riding the moan I’m on another level, he be sweating, kettle, he be like “woah” He like stepping, tapping, on these motherfucking clothes I’m looking like I’m ready for a show, so hot he don’t want those other hoes W-want sex, want sex W-want sex, want sex I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want an ex, so I can get texts, then get together on my bed I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want sex, with a bed, with you with me I want an ex, so I can get texts, then get together on my bed I want sex, with a bed, with you with me Love me well, don’t tell, just like and love how I love you I want sex, with a bed, with you with me Category:Singles Category:2019 Category:Babyface Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Songs Category:Zella Day